Wedding Days
by SquirrelWho
Summary: A one-shot of Sherlock and Rose's wedding day. Roselock


Prompt from an anonymous Tumblr user:

_im actually getting married this saturday and idk if you are taking prompts but with several of your stories having them thinking about or already have done, can you do a one-shot of their actual wedding day?_

I was trying to get this finished sooner, but I've been swamped. Without further adue, a wedding gift of a wedding for my anonymous Tumblr user...

* * *

A piercing noise invaded John's dream. At first he wasn't sure what it was…then it came again. His dream began to fade as the bed moved next to him.

"Are you going to get that?" Mary asked in a sleepy voice.

The noise came again and this time he knew it was a text. _Damn. _He cracked his eyes open, noticing the time on the digital alarm clock. 4:12 am. Another text. _Bloody hell._ He shifted, sitting up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

_HELP._

- _SH_

_BAKER STREET._

- _SH_

_URGENT._

- _SH_

Something must've happened. Shock and fear shook the grogginess of sleep from his system. Mary seemed to notice the shift in his attitude as she sat up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sherlock. I…I think something's happened," John said, pulling the covers back and hurrying out of bed.

"Be careful," she said as he hurriedly dressed.

"You'd think he could stay out of trouble on their wedding day."

Mary laughed at that and a moment later John couldn't help releasing a chuckle, even though he was worried.

* * *

John hurried up the stairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Mrs. Hudson and have her fall into the middle of whatever was going on in Sherlock's flat. When he reached the top he burst through the door and found his friend lying on the floor, eyes closed.

The room was a disaster, more so than normal. It appeared that some sort of fight ensued. His eyes snapped back to his friend as fear gripped his chest.

"Sherlock," he exclaimed, crossing the room quickly. "Sherlock! Are you hurt? Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, John," Sherlock replied without opening his eyes.

John paused, having been about to bend down and examine his friend.

"Where are they?"

Sherlock's eyes opened, training on him in annoyed confusion.

"They who?"

"Whoever did this," he said, sweeping his arm over the room.

Sherlock's brows drew together in a scowl.

"I'm dying and you're worried about the mess?" the detective snapped.

"Dying?" John exclaimed, fear, once again, knotting his stomach. "What…" He bent down, looking both the surrounding floor and his friend over for blood that would indicate a severe injury. "What did they do? Have you been shot?"

"Shot?" He gave John a _don't be an idiot look_. "Of course I haven't been shot. I have an aneurism."

John paused, taken back.

"Sorry?"

Sherlock sighed in annoyance.

"Really. You're a doctor, John, I would think you'd know what an aneurism is."

"I…I know what an aneurism is, but…what makes you think you have one?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense." John raised his brows in a _do tell _pose, making Sherlock sigh because he really hated explaining. "I was going over the plans," John knew he met the wedding plans Sherlock and Rose made together with a bit of interference from Jackie, Rose's mum, "for the seventh time tonight, making sure everything was in order when I forgot where the church was located. I knew where it was, but when I searched for the information I found that it was gone." Sherlock's eyes snapped to his. "Gone! So I searched through my mental list of the guests and I could barely recall a handful of names. I can't remember who we hired to do the ceremony."

John held back a chuckle as he realized what was really going on. Sherlock's eyes looked at him imploringly and he knew his friend was waiting for the doctor's professional opinion.

"That's um…" he slid his hand over his mouth to keep from chuckling. "That's strange."

"Strange, John! I'm dying! On my wedding day!"

He lost it. He couldn't hold back any longer. Sherlock bolted upright, glaring at him.

"I'm so glad you find my untimely death amusing!"

John fell back on the floor, laughing too hard to keep his balance.

"Shut up!" Sherlock shouted. "Just leave and let me die in peace!"

"You're…not…" he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You've…got…wedding jitters." He let out a breath, trying to control himself, but this…this was definitely not a situation he ever thought he'd find himself in and he couldn't help a last chuckle from escaping as Sherlock glared at him. "It happens to a lot of people."

"I'm not _a lot of people_. This isn't some simple case of anxiety. I'm dying!"

"Stop being such a drama queen."

Sherlock shot him a _how dare you _look, one the detective didn't ware very often and John had to stop himself laughing again. It was already after five and somehow he had to make Sherlock realize he wasn't dying, get him dressed, and down to the church before the wedding started.

* * *

Sherlock stood at the altar between John, his best man, and Mary, one of Rose's bridesmaids. He fidgeted, uncomfortably. He would never, of course, admit that he was becoming more nervous as the seconds ticked by and Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" he growled under his breath, glancing at his watch for the twenty-third time.

"She'll be here, probably still getting ready," John said in that calm voice that was beginning to grate on his every nerve.

"She knows the ceremony was to begin promptly at-"

"Sherlock, its fine," Mary consoled. "She's coming. She's not the sort to leave you standing at the altar."

His entire mental process froze as panic seized him at the idea.

"Why would you say that?" he demanded, rounding on Mary.

"What?" she asked, eyes wide. "What did I say?"

"Sherlock," John said, coming to his wife's defense. "She said Rose _wouldn't _do that."

"But why would she even say it? What if she isn't coming? What if she changed her mind? What if…"

The music began as the doors opened. His head snapped up, eyes falling on a sight he never thought he'd see, well, not _for him_. Little Tony entered the church first, having insisted that he be the one who got to drop the flower petals and both Sherlock and Rose had agreed. Following Tony was the site that drew Sherlock's attention. Rose, wearing a flowing, off the shoulder gown, a veil hid her face, but the detective knew her image, every inch, every line, every perfect imperfection and he could easily see her without the veil as she strode down the aisle, an arm looped through her father's.

He didn't realize he wasn't breathing until John elbowed him in the ribs.

"Breathe," the doctor instructed and he did, shooting John a sideways glance and catching the grin his friend wore before turning his attention back to the impossible woman who had somehow found a place deep inside of him, not merely in his heart, but so far down that she became a part of him.

A moment later they were in front of him. Pete gave Rose's hand over and Sherlock took it.

"Right. Yes," he said, fairly sure Pete said something, but he couldn't recall if he was supposed to reply.

Rose giggled.

He drew his brows together.

"You're supposed to raise my veil," she whispered.

"Right," he said, slowly, unable to recall that bit, but if she said he was supposed to then he was, so he lifted her veil and for another beat he couldn't breathe.

She grinned.

"Breathe," she said and he did.

A throat was cleared and he turned his attention to the man who was to marry them. One of Rose's friends. She had many. Charles, this one was called Charles.

"I was told you've written your own vows," Charles said.

A wave of panic washed over Sherlock as he realized he couldn't remember the speech that took him three days to write. John had been absolutely no help.

Rose watched the panic creep into Sherlock's eyes. Though he would never admit it she knew he was nearly overwhelmed by everything. She tried to talk him into something smaller, but he insisted that she, above anyone, deserved this and she knew the whole reason he insisted was because he knew this was what she wanted and he wouldn't have her settle.

She reached out and took his hands, drawing his attention away from the panic he felt. He caught her gaze and she smiled, _that _smile, the one that meant she thought he was brilliant.

He drew in a breath, a smile forming for a millisecond before vanishing, but it was enough to tell her that he was all right.

"Rose Tyler," he began. "My…" he trailed off. In the speech he'd written _fiancé_, but with her standing there, her hands in his, he realized that she was so much more. There was no word for what she was to him. He heard people shift, but she didn't, she never wavered, it was as if she knew, which he would've found impossible before he met her. "I never thought I'd be standing here in this capacity. A wedding, in my considered opinion, is nothing more than a celebration of _love_." Emphasizing the word as if there was something wrong with it. "All emotions, love in particular, stand opposed to the pure cold reason I hold above all things." Both John and Mary sighed, but he ignored that. "You convey nearly everything I am opposed to. Love, kindness, caring, compassion. You are a stark contrast to everything I hold in high regard."

"Oh, Sherlock," John whispered under his breath. "No."

Rose was still smiling though so he ignored his friend.

"When we first met, you treated me with kindness and I returned your kindness with indifference. I returned your compassion with scathing remarks, hoping to run you off because, in truth, I was afraid. You, Rose Tyler, made me want to be a better man and that desire to change frightened me. You didn't run though. Instead, you stayed and that is something I will never understand. I am probably the most rude, obnoxious arse in existence and you are the most kind, compassionate woman I have ever met." He paused at the tears in her eyes, panic gripping him once more. "I…I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"Happy tears," she whispered, drawing a hand away to wipe her eyes.

He smiled briefly at that.

"I am redeemed by only two things in this life. One is John's friendship and the other…is you. When I stood at John and Mary's wedding I made them a vow, my first, and what I thought would be, my last vow, but today, in front of everyone we care about I make another, for you." He could feel tears brimming in his eyes, but he ignored them as he cleared his throat. "Rose Tyler, you have endured suffering and tragic loss, but know this, you stand before the one man who loves you most in this world and I will _always_ be there for you, whatever it takes, no matter what happens. I will _never_ let you down. I swear."

Rose forgot about the ceremony, all the people, the rings, Charles, everything. She launched herself into Sherlock's arms and kissed him soundly, because, really, that's all she wanted to do. Their family and friends began clapping, but not even Charles' protesting throat clearing could pull them apart and the man hurriedly finished the ceremony.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


End file.
